Truenos
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: "¿Una todopoderosa adepta de Júpiter asustada por unos truenos?" preguntó medio sonriendo intentando provocar una pequeña pelea con la chica. Una de esas que le encantaban. Pero el efecto, fue completamente distinto."No les tengo miedo a los truenos en sí..." susurró "sino a los recuerdos que traen consigo" desveló en voz baja. AcexOC


**¡Hola a todos otra vez! ^.^ He vuelto!**

**Esta vez traigo un one-shot de Ace! Un personaje al que, simplemente, adoro /**

**Como todos sabéis One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Eiichiro Oda (gracias por esta gran, épica y majestuosa aventura ^.^). Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC, Misaki, así como la trama.**

**Cualquier review dejado será bienvenido y muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto ^.^**

* * *

**Truenos**

El ambiente estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de la constante lluvia que se precipitaba sin parar y chocaba con furia contra el barco. Un fortísimo ruido rasgó el constante sonido de la tormenta en el que estaba sumido el gran navío esa noche. Aquel sonido que la aterraba más que nada. Le hacía revivir una pesadilla que intentaba superar. En cierto sentido lo había hecho, pero esas noches eran las más difíciles. Eran iguales que aquella. Iguales a aquella noche en la cual cambió su vida por completo. Por eso, odiaba las noches con tormentas. Sobre todo, las tormentas eléctricas.

Otro trueno retumbó y la adolescente se acurrucó en su cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas en un intento vano de amortiguar aquel terrorífico sonido. No podía evitarlo, estaba muerta de miedo y eso, en cierto, sentido le resultaba patético.

Tenía 18 años, era parte de la tripulación de piratas más temidas del mundo: era parte de los piratas de Shirohige y a lo que más miedo le tenía eran a unos patéticos estruendos que no podían dañarla. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella era una Adepta de Júpiter. Una privilegiada que nació con el poder de controlar los vientos, las precipitaciones y los rayos. ¡Y está asustada por los truenos! Aunque... en realidad... lo que la agobiaba no eran los truenos... sino lo que traían con ellos... aquellos recuerdos que la mortificaban. Porque en una noche así... por su culpa... gente inocente murió.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al recordarlo y al oír otro espeluznante trueno...

_¿Dónde está? - preguntó un marine - ¿dónde se encuentra el monstruo que controla el viento?_

_No sé de que me está hablando... -respondió un civil asustado._

_¡No mintáis! Sabemos que se halla en esta isla – exclamó el marine._

_Pero es la verdad.._

_¿No queréis colaborar? - preguntó un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta en la cual se leía vice-almiramte – Muy bien - dicho esto y sin ningún escrúpulo, le disparó en la cabeza._

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran sin control. "_Perdón"_ era la única palabra que flotaba por la mente de aquella joven. Llevaba en sus hombros la muerte de muchos inocentes. Ellos no lo sabían y habían muerto por su culpa. Tan sólo era una niña de 7 años y su madre le había dicho que bajo ningún concepto usase sus poderes si ella no estaba. Y ella era obediente.

Tenía que calmarse y dormir, pero no podía. Estaba aterrada. Aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban. No se lo había contado a nadie. Nunca. Y se sentía demasiado culpable. Debía haberlos protegido, aunque casi no los conociese. Y sin embargo, se quedó escondida, paralizada del miedo, acatando la orden que le dio su madre. Otro trueno resonó por todo el lugar y ella se hizo aún más bola en su cama.

Quería ir con _él._ Siempre se sentía protegida a su lado. Le transmitía una calma que nadie le había transmitido nunca. Le conocía desde hacía unos escasos 6 meses y él había conseguido colarse en su corazón hasta el fondo. Tanto, que la había convencido de unirse a la banda de piratas a la que él pertenecía. Nunca había pensado en convertirse en pirata, pero tampoco imaginó que se lo podía pasar tan bien. Los piratas de Shirohige eran excepcionales. No solo porque eran fortísimos sino porque eran unas buenas personas. Todos ellos la habían acogido con una calidez insólita para ella. Casi nadie a excepción de su madre la había tratado tan bien y habían llegado a conocerla hasta el fondo. O casi todo. No se había atrevido a contar aquellos recuerdos que la avergonzaban y la humillaban. No quería que las personas que apreciaba la rechazasen. No quería volver a ser llamada monstruo. No lo soportaría. Y mucho menos viniendo de él.

No era consciente de cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de su presencia. Sólo sabía que necesitaba su sonrisa, sus cálidos ojos oscuros, sus amables palabras...

Otro estruendo retumbó por todo el barco, mucho más cerca, provocando un ruido ensordecedor que le heló la sangre. Por puro instinto saltó de la cama e, inconscientemente, salió de su camarote rumbo al que pertenecía a su adorado "_amigo_" como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba completamente aterrorizada. Frenó en seco cuando tan solo la separaba una puerta de ese hombre tan importante en su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, Quería estar con él pero... ¿Estaba eso bien? Es decir, se estaba metiendo en la habitación de un hombre en mitad de la noche. Otro trueno resonó por todo el barco. Cerró sus ojos y el miedo se impuso sobre su lógica. Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápida y silenciosamente. Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se fijaron en la figura que estaba descansando.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ahí estaba, el hombre que le robaba el aliento, Portgas D. Ace. Dormía como un niño pequeño, roncando ligeramente y totalmente desparramado por su gran cama. El solo verlo hizo que se calmase ligeramente. Se acercó hasta llegar a su altura y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Otro relámpago iluminó la sala, seguido de aquel terrorífico sonido. Presa del miedo, comenzó a sacudirle levemente del brazo.

- A-Ace – le llamó. Su voz le temblaba del pavor.

- Luffy... no te comas toda la comida – habló el moreno en sueños.

- Ace, despierta por favor – volvió a probar, zarandeándolo más fuerte. El moreno parecía empezar a reaccionar.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? - preguntó medio dormido. Se frotó los ojos y se irguió hasta sentarse. Clavó su oscura mirada en ella - ¿Misaki? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, es solo que... - le daba vergüenza decirlo. Otro estruendo retumbó por la sala. Ella se encogió sobre sí misma y empezó a temblar. Ace la miró preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió y puso una mano en el hombro de ella – Estás temblando – dijo y puso su otra mano en el otro hombro, intentando reconfortarla. No sabía qué hacer.

- Por favor – susurró ella - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? - pidió acongojada.

- ¿Eh? - Ace no sabía que decir. Se había sonrojado. Otro relámpago se oyó y Misaki se lanzó sobre él.

- Le tengo pánico a las noches como esta – confesó totalmente asustada.

Aunque ella no lo vio, Ace sonrió con ternura y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza al lado de la de ella. Misaki dejó de temblar, al sentir como la calidez del cuerpo de Ace la inundaba.

- Shh, no te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí contigo – susurró él en su oído.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Ace en su oído. Sintiéndose segura y protegida en los brazos de su moreno favorito, cerró sus ojos granates. Inhaló ese varonil aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Ace. Mientras, él acariciaba con suavidad sus largos y ondulados cabellos castaños. Siempre que estaba con él, se olvidaba del mundo. Ace tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Y deseaba que momentos como ese, que solo compartían ellos dos, no acabasen nunca. Aunque tenía que admitir, que lo pasaba un poco mal. La garganta se le secaba cuando él sonreía, el corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora cuando él se reía y aunque hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no sonrojarse... siempre fallaba estrepitosamente.

Lo peor de todo es que Marco y Thatch lo sabían de sobra. Eran perfectamente conscientes de los sentimientos de Misaki hacia Ace. El primero tan solo la apoyaba y sonreía cuando los veía juntos y el segundo... se descojonaba cuando se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa al estar al lado de Ace. Y ni hablar de los comentarios picajosos que hacía. ¡Cómo odiaba que Thatch conociese tan bien su debilidad!

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que ambos caían. Antes de darse cuenta, Misaki estaba acostada de lado en los brazos de Ace. Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y fue seguido por su inseparable ruido. La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió su cara en el hombro de Ace, asustada. El moreno por su parte, con una mano la acercó más a su trabajado cuerpo y con la otra acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

- Aún no lo entiendo – la profunda voz de Ace rasgó el silencio de la sala. Él seguía acariciando a Misaki con dulzura. Ella levantó la mirada sonrojada por la cercanía y el contacto con el moreno - ¿Una todopoderosa adepta de Júpiter asustada por unos truenos? - preguntó medio sonriendo intentando provocar una pequeña pelea con la chica. Una de esas que le encantaban.

Pero el efecto, fue completamente distinto. Misaki se encogió sobre sí misma y bajó la mirada triste y avergonzada. En aquel momento Ace confirmó sus sospechas. Algo no iba bien y era más grave que un miedo a las tormentas.

- No les tengo miedo a los truenos en sí... - susurró – sino a los recuerdos que traen consigo – desveló en voz baja. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca de desvelar el secreto que la atormentaba en sus pesadillas.

- ¿Qué recuerdos? - preguntó Ace. Misaki se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. ¿Debía contárselo? Tenía miedo de que pensase que era un monstruo. No podría soportar que la despreciasen de nuevo. Y mucho menos él – Misaki – volvió a llamarla Ace en un delicado susurro - ¿Qué recuerdos?

- Yo... - empezó ella. La voz le temblaba. No podía decírselo. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Ace. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes granates. - Tengo miedo... de lo que pensarás de mí si te lo cuento – susurró con la voz quebrada.

Misaki sintió como Ace colocó su mano en su barbilla y la alzó delicadamente. Ella se quedó sin respiración al encontrarse con sus profundos ojos. Negro contra granate.

- Misaki – la llamó él – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – aseguró Ace con determinación y las palabras comenzaron a brotar de la boca de la castaña.

- Fue en una noche como esta – empezó ella – Tenía 7 años. Mi madre y yo habíamos llegado a una isla en nuestro camino por volver a casa. Sólo íbamos a pasar la noche allí. Mi madre me dejó sola durante 3 horas. Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. Me hizo prometer que bajo ningún concepto usase mis poderes hasta que volviese. - Ella hizo una pausa. Se mordió el labio inferior. - Y entonces, aparecieron los marines. Ellos buscaban al "_monstruo que controlaba los vientos_". Lo buscaron por todas partes. Preguntaron a todos los ciudadanos por su paradero o por si sabían algo. No tuvieron éxito. La gente no conocía absolutamente nada, nunca habían oído nada sobre ello. El vice-almirante perdió la paciencia y aseguró que ellos tenían que saber algo. Estaba completamente obsesionado con encontrarlo. Comenzó a disparar a las personas sin importarle si eran niños, mujeres u hombres. - Misaki sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas como cascadas. - 50 personas, Ace. 50 personas murieron porque ese monstruo no apareció aunque fue testigo de aquella matanza – sollozó ella. Ace la abrazó con fuerza.

- Misaki...

- Yo era ese monstruo que buscaban Ace – declaró, confirmando las sospechas del moreno y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus granates orbes. - Aunque estuviese obedeciendo a mi madre, sabía perfectamente que aquello estaba mal. Yo los maté. Mi cobardía los mató. En aquel momento me sentí como un auténtico monstruo y desde aquel día, cuando oigo los truenos... recuerdo a la perfección sus gritos de desesperación y de agonía – sollozó, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del moreno.

- Misaki – llamó Ace serio. Ella seguía sollozando. - Misaki mírame – ordenó y ella temerosa, le obedeció – Tú no tuviste la culpa. Tenías 7 años ¿Qué podías hacer? No eras lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos.

- Pero... - intentó protestar.

- No mires al pasado. No vas a cambiarlo por mucho que pienses en él. Nunca vas a poder volver a aquel momento. - continuó Ace. Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida y él borró los rastros de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas – Tienes que aceptarlo y pasar página. Has aprendido de ello. Te has vuelto muy fuerte para proteger a los demás. Sabiendo esto, tienes que vivir al máximo. Vivir sin arrepentirte de nada. Vive...

- ...sin remordimientos – concluyó Misaki, conociendo esa típica frase que Ace le repetía. Le sonrío con dulzura y acarició tiernamente los negros cabellos que caían en las pecosas mejillas del muchacho – Arigatou Ace. Siempre sabes qué decir y sacarme una sonrisa.

- Qué le voy a hacer. Soy así de genial – dijo divertido encogiéndose de hombros y con una irresistible y arrogante sonrisa.

- ¡Qué engreído! - le respondió Misaki riéndose. Él se unió a su risa.

Así estuvieron unos segundos y después se sumieron en un silencio, sin romper el contacto visual. Cada uno con la mano en la mejilla del otro. Era como si se dijesen todo con la mirada y Misaki se dio cuenta. Era un momento mágico. Con Ace, solo ellos dos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Aquellos penetrantes ojos la desnudaban, la desarmaban por completo. Sencillamente los adoraba, así como también le encantaban esas pecas y ni hablar de su risa. La hechizaba por completo. Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Estaba enamorada de Ace hasta la médula.

- Será mejor que nos durmamos – sugirió Ace.

- Sí... - concordó ella nerviosa.

Ace bajó su mano de la mejilla de Misaki al final de su esbelta espalda. Ella se acomodó entre sus fuertes brazos, sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

* * *

Misaki alzó levemente su cabeza al cabo de unos minutos. Ace estaba ya dormido. Sonrió con dulzura. Estaba tan guapo, parecía un niño grande con esas pecas en las mejillas. Alzó cautelosamente una mano y, con ternura, apartó unos traviesos mechones oscuros que caían sobre el atractivo rostro de Ace. Él semisonrrió. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser... Se ruborizó furiosamente cuando su mano fue atrapada por otra más grande.

Como si pasase a cámara lenta, sintió como giraban, quedando Ace encima, pero sin apoyar todo su peso en ella. Lo primero que su granate mirada encontró, fue esos orbes oscuros que le hacían perder la razón. Notó como los dedos de su mano apresada por Ace, y que se encontraba al lado de su cabeza,se entrelazaron lentamente con los de él.

Ace acercó su rostro al de Misaki. Sus narices se rozaban. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. El corazón de la chica iba a explotar. Esto... ¿era un sueño? Porque si lo era... no quería despertar.

- A-ac... - no pudo continuar.

Sus labios fuero sellados por la boca de su moreno favorito. Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida. Al primer vaivén de labios, la razón la abandonó por completo. Cerró sus ojos. Ace la volvía loca, El beso era ardiente y, al mismo tiempo, húmedo. Se derritió por completo. Ace la quemaba. La quemaba y quería más. Misaki movía sus labios, siguiendo el candente ritmo. Aquello era mejor de lo que había imaginado nunca. Ace dirigió su mano libre hasta la cintura de Misaki, atrayéndola hacia su tonificado y trabajado cuerpo. Misaki sintió como Ace lamía de manera húmeda y sensual sus labios, pidiendo permiso. Gimió, acto que él aprovechó para introducir su fiera lengua en aquella caliente cavidad. Ella se arqueó de placer al notar aquella juguetona intrusa en su boca. Pronto comenzó una erótica y amorosa danza de lenguas. Misaki enterró sus dedos en el sedoso y oscuro pelo de Ace. El beso se hizo más profundo. Un hilo de saliva se deslizó tímidamente por la comisura de sus labios. El aire comenzó a exigir presencia, pero ellos querían aprovechar al máximo ese beso, en el que se decían todo sin necesidad de palabras. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron bruscamente. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Las mejillas de Misaki se encendieron de un color escarlata. Ella le sonrió con ternura, mientras acariciaba suave y dulcemente los negros cabellos de su amado. Ace le devolvió la sonrisa llena de cariño. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a romper el mágico ambiente que había.

Lentamente, Ace se recostó al lado de Misaki. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Negro y granate se fundían en el otro. Se decían tanto sin palabras. Él la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella colocó las manos en su trabajado pecho. Alzó la mirada y lo que sus ojos transmitían se materializó en susurrantes palabras.

- Te quiero Ace – murmuró Misaki, sin querer romper el reconfortante ambiente que habían creado. Fue apenas un susurro, pero se podía apreciar a la perfección la sinceridad en aquellas palabras. Sus ojos destilaban ese amor que, esos tres términos se quedaban cortos para definir el inmenso amor que la castaña le profesaba a Ace.

Él sonrió con dulzura. Juntó su frente con la de la chica.

- Lo sé – le respondió bajito – pero no estoy seguro de ser apropiado para ti – confesó. Misaki suspiró.

- Ace – le llamó – Te quiero a ti. Quiero a Portgas D. Ace y no me importa que tu padre sea el rey de los piratas. Nada ni nadie va a poder cambiar lo que siento por ti – declaró ella sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías quién era mi padre? ¿Por qué... no dijiste nada? - preguntó.

- ¿Acaso importaba? - respondió ella dulcemente ante la mirada atónita de Ace – Que tu padre sea Gol D. Roger no cambia nada. No cambia que duermas como un lirón, que comas hasta reventar, que tengas narcolepsia, que seas amable, que me guste tu sonrisa, que me gusten tus pecas – dijo acariciándoselas - Tú eres tú, nadie juzga a otra persona por quienes eran sus padres.

- Vaya... no sabía que fuese tan irresistible para ti – respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Si hubiese sabido que tu ego está por las nubes no hubiese dicho nada – respondió haciéndose la enfadada.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Ace la volvió a besar. Esta vez más suavemente. Cuando se separaron, Ace la besó en la frente.

- Gracias por quererme tanto – susurró él. El corazón de Misaki dio un vuelco. Ambos sonrieron felices.

- Te quiero – volvió a repetir ella feliz.

- Y yo a ti – le respondió él – Nunca pensé que me iban a gustar los truenos alguna vez en mi vida – susurró. Misaki se rió – Creo que va ser mejor que nos durmamos ya. Mañana hay que trabajar mucho.

Misaki se acomodó en sus brazos y se quedó dormida con los latidos de Ace como nana. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no había ni rastro de la tormenta. Un espléndido día se extendía por el mundo. Los piratas de Shirohige empezaron a despertarse. Al cabo de un rato ya estaban casi todos desayunando. Entre los que aún no habían aparecido se encontraban Ace y Misaki. De Ace no era nuevo, siempre solía aparecer de los últimos. Misaki era otro asunto diferente. Debería estar ya allí. Y eso era lo que preocupaba a Marco y Thatch. Intercambiaron miradas. Marco se levantó para ir a buscarla. Y se preocupó al no encontrarla en su camarote. Thatch se ofreció a ayudarlo en la búsqueda. Se separaron. Marco pensó que debían avisar a Ace, él conocía a Misaki mejor que nadie.

- ¡Ace, despierta! - exclamó Marco abriendo la puerta del camarote del susodicho - Misaki ha desapar... - se frenó en seco cuando se fijó en lo que sus ojos veían.

En la cama se encontraba Ace durmiendo plácidamente, desparramado y roncando ligeramente. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que había alguien durmiendo serenamente con él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo: Misaki.

Marco se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió ligeramente. Los dos parecían felices. Se alegraba por ellos. Cerró la puerta, sólo por hoy les dejarían dormir. En ese instante Thatch se dirigía hacia él.

- ¿La has encontrado? - preguntó.

Marco asintió con una extraña sonrisa y abrió el camarote dejando a la vista a la pareja durmiente. Thatch no pudo evitar reírse. Molestaría a esos dos de por vida con lo que acababa de ver... aunqu,e al igual que Marco, se alegraba de que sus amigos por fin se hubiesen confesado.

* * *

**Y esto es todooo! **

**Por favor dejad reviews!**

**La verdad es que** **no tengo ni idea de si he hecho muy OOC a Ace o no... No sé como se comportaría en una situación así... Pero bueno, a mí me ha gustado el resultado ^.^**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado y que os haya gustado ^.^**

**Sayoo!**


End file.
